


Heaven by the Sea

by Tellurion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), M/M, Not Really Character Death, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellurion/pseuds/Tellurion
Summary: Sandalphon comes to Aziraphale with grave news - the Archangel Gabriel perished in a battle against Beelzebub, Prince of Hell.Years later, on a cruise with the Dowlings, Crowley has an unfortunate encounter with a couple he never thought he would see again.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Heaven by the Sea

* * *

Gabriel waited in a hotel room, perched on the edge of the bed, facing the window though the blinds were drawn. It wasn’t anything like the ones that the usually met in, far on either side of the spectrum - ridiculously lavish or broken down and filthy. This was nondescript, like a thousand other hotels that dotted the American countryside, with basic furnishings and muted colors, cramped single rooms and a Bible in a drawer that Gabriel had disposed of as a courtesy to his counterpart. 

A whiff of sulphur and a scorch mark spreading on the carpet heralded the arrival of said counterpart. Gabriel’s hand tightened around an object in his hand, obscuring it from view, and he folded his arms around his middle. His stomach felt like lead. 

“Thizzzz had better be important.” Beelzebub came up behind him and he turned his head towards the sound of their voice. They made a small noise and annoyance gave way to surprise. “Have you been crying?” 

He didn’t respond. Instead, he held his hand out and offered them the small piece of plastic he’d been clutching. 

“Thizz izzz…” Their eyes widened. “No. You cannot be seriouzzz.” 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his voice low and rough. “I tried several times. It is not in error. I thought I was careful. It doesn’t matter now.” His shoulders hunched. “I won’t burden you with this. It was my mistake. But you should know.” 

Minutes ticked away with neither moving. 

“Mizzztake?” Beezlebub finally ground out. “That’zz what you think?” 

“What else could it be? You must know what will happen.” He pressed his palms to his face. “I have to leave. I cannot go back. They will know. Eventually. I can’t hide this. They’ll… do something.” 

“And they won’t if you juzzzt pack up and fuck off?” They snapped. “Idiot. Stop thizz. Listen to me.” They threw the stick aside and came around to his front, knelt in front of him, and grabbed his forearms. “We need to make planzz and I am not going to do that by myself. I need you with me, not moping and sztaring out a window.” 

“We… Plans?” He echoed. 

They growled and smacked him. “Yezz. Planz. Get up. You look a mezzz. Fix yourself, then we are getting food - yezz, food - azzzz an apology for all of the trouble you are causing. And then we will dizcuzzz thizzzz further.” 

He heard the buzz in their voice grow stronger and, touching his reddened cheek, for the first time in several days Gabriel smiled. 

* * *

Aziraphale was not entirely surprised at the sense of an angelic presence outside of his shop. The visit had been long coming, far overdue - Gabriel misliked coming to earth, save for the clothing, but he still checked in somewhat routinely. However, when he opened the door, it wasn’t Gabriel but Sandalphon. Alone. 

He tried to peek around the other angel. “Oh! Sandalphon. Where is Gabriel?” His eyes darted around the street. “Perhaps lingering at the tailor’s?” 

Sandalphon’s drawn expression twitched, just slightly. “Gabriel is not here. Nor will he ever be.” 

Aziraphale drew back in surprise. “What?” 

Miracling a scroll out of the air, Sandalphon coughed and began to recite. “The Angelic Host of Heaven mourns the lost of one of it’s brightest members, an Archangel favored by the Grace of God and one of Her truest and bravest Warriors of Light. Gabriel, Proclaimer of the Annunciation, Bearer of the Horn of the Apocalypse, Manager of the Heavenly Host, has perished in a battle with Beelzebub, Prince of Darkness, Demon of the Pit. Though Gabriel fought bravely and smote the demon with Righteous Angelic Fury, the demon’s duplicity and savagery was not to be underestimated and both perished in a precursor to the Great Battle of the End.” He rolled up the scroll and it vanished. “I will be your new manager now.” 

“Gabriel… Gabriel is dead? Destroyed?” For a moment, Aziraphale was certain he hadn’t heard properly or understood, but Sandalphon gave a curt nod and made a gesture like shooing away a fly. 

“Yes, yes. Tragic. But such are the risks we run when tangling with demons. Which is why your survival after so many centuries of conflict with the demon Crawley is so admirable.” Aziraphale bit back a correction as Sandalphone looked him over. “Though that demon is not dead either.” 

“Ah. Well.” He fidgeted. “As you said. One does wish to proceed with caution.” 

“It will all end in fire regardless and we will win the victory - even if there are some losses along the way.” For the first time in their conversation, Sandalphon smiled and Aziraphale felt something unpleasant twist inside of him. “Now then. To business. I need to catch up on what you’ve been doing. Send me a report of the last three month’s worth of miracles, thwarted temptations, the whole bit. Be thorough Aziraphale,” he said with a hint of reproach. “Gabriel was always a bit of a soft touch. But the Host is under new management now.” 

And he turned on his heel and was gone. 

* * *


End file.
